fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikmin RPG
Pikmin RPG is an RPG featuring Olimar and the Pikmin. It was created by 03 Games. It was short and is a bonus for pre-ordering Pikmin 3 for the Fantendo 3DS. Plot *Cutscene* The S.S Dolphin is cruising along space. Olimar is inside, bored to death. Suddenly, an alarm goes off. "Ugh!" yells Olimar. "I'm gonna crash and die!" The S.S Dolphin is crashing at high speed. Suddenly, it lands on the surface of a forest. Olimar rolls out of the ship. "Is that in Onion?" asks Olimar, pointing to the Onion next to him. He sees a Red, a Blue, and a Yellow Pikmin runs up to him. "Guys!" says Olimar. *End of cutscene* Hop down from where you currently are and go down the path of the forest for a while. The map will change three times and then you must go right into a secret area. The secret area looks like a square of trees in a dark forest. Cowering in the corner is a Blue Pikmin. Go over to it and its text will appear on the screen. "Ugh!" says the Pikmin. "Who are you?" "I am Captain Olimar," says Olimar. Suddenly, a Bulborb jumps down in front of the Blue Pikmin. "Nobody eats my lunch!" says the Bulborb. *Tutorial battle* The Bulborb has 79 HP and one basic attack: ramming you. "Olimar!" says a voice. "See those four balls above your head? The red one is to use an item! The blue one is to use a special attack; however you don't have any yet! The red one is to guard an attack! The blue one is to perform your attack!" Your attack is where you select the enemy you want to hurt, and then you press B as fast as you can to chuck Pikmin. After one round, the Bulborb attacks. "You're HP is low Olimar, I've sent you and item!" the voice says. Select the red ball and select the Food item to heal. Now all you have to do is finish off the Bulborb. *End of tutorial battle* "You saved me!" says the Blue Pikmin. He runs up to you and begins to follow you. Leave the secret room and continue down the forest path. You soon make it to a part of the forest with a box. Walk up to the box and the shop opens. All that it sells is food. After buying some food (or saving your money) continues down the path until you near a waterfall. In front of it is a bit more forest. The Red Pikmin steps forward to see the waterfall a little closer up. Suddenly, a Burrowing Snagret rises out of the ground and eats the Red Pikmin. *Boss battle* The Burrowing Snagret has 300 HP. He can bend down and try to eat your Pikmin (only does damage), go underground and then pop out on one of your Pikmin (does a lot of damage), and more. *End of boss battle* The Burrowing Snagret goes back underground and goes away. *End of chapter* Category:Decca03 Category:Pikmin Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pikmin (series) Category:Fan Games